Just the girl
by Konata Suzumiya
Summary: She was the only girl who could do that to him... The only girl. Happy ending! SS


**New fic… I've been inspired by the song Just The Girl by Click Five. Any one who read Brown Eyes, this one is Syaoran Version of it… WAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Okay, I don't own the song Just The Girl, Click Five and of course CCS.**

**Oh by the way, I'll make the song 'Just the Girl' acoustic version, okay?**

**Cold Hard – Doing it**

**U Remind Me – Doing it**

**Have a fun time reading this… **

**Just the girl**

**By: RAYOSHI YAZUKI (Now, isn't that obvious?)**

**The story starts now…**

There he was, sitting on a stool in a bar. He was now a 21-year-old college guy. Playing his acoustic guitar in that bar was one of his hobbies and part-time job. He'd make up his own songs and play it on that stage. But today was different; he was about to play one of the songs he made a year-ago. That song was telling his story. I mean his love life.

"Give it up for Syaoran Li!"

People clapped their hands, mostly couples. He was jealous. Just listen to his song and you'll understand.

The spotlight shined down at him. He started to strum his guitar…

One of the doors of the bar opened. There she was. The girl he wanted for a long time. The girl he couldn't get no matter what he do. I could tell she was shocked seeing him in that bar. She was staring at him but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his hand as he played the intro of the song…

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

She wanted to laugh at that line. She doesn't know why, neither do I.

**Flashback**

"YOU!"

"What?"

"You are so annoying! Can't you see I wanted to be alone?" She said walking to him. He went a few steps backwards then he felt the edge of the pool. One little step and he'll fall in the pool.

She was inches away from his face. He was blushing. She smirked. She poked him hard. He fell.

"HA! Good bye!" She said. He was dripping wet.

"Darn."

**End of Flashback**

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

If that were her personality, why would he like her? Well its because she's the only girl who turned him down. While in high school, he was one of the popular jocks. She was a person you wouldn't notice much. And yes, he noticed her. He knew her since pre-school. He just doesn't talk to her. That was until Grade 10.

**Flashback**

"Stop following me, stalker!"

"I am not a STALKER! I'm following you because we have a project to do, remember?" He said.

"We could do it tomorrow."

"Oh, oh well, I'll just follow you since I've got nothing better to do." He grinned stupidly.

"ARGH!!" She ran away from him lightning speed.

**End of Flashback**

She was a man hater. That's why. She's been like that ever since her parents got divorced. At the age of 15 her mother died. Good thing, she's still staying with her brother. She hated guys because of her father. The only guy she's nice to was her brother since he kept her away from the guys.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She was a bit shocked about those lines. Secretly, she was a bit attracted to him. He was the only guy who would go near her. She was still staring at him. Looking at him playing his guitar.

He was looking around. He saw her. He blushed, and then smiled.

'This one's for you, Sakura.' He thought.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

**Flashback**

"Come on. Answer your phone! S-A-K-U-R-AAAAA!" He was getting annoyed. Why was he calling her, anyway? He doesn't know. Maybe he just wants to hear her voice.

**-Sakura-**

"The heck? He's calling me? I remember him giving me his number but me giving my number? Nope. He's probably doing that to annoy me. That's what he always does. Irritate and annoy me. He doesn't even know what 'leave me alone' means." She put her phone in her bag not minding the rings it was giving and left her room.

**End of Flashback**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for…

He ended the song. He looked at her again. Their eyes locked. She broke it and left.

He heard applauses and he bowed. He went out to follow Sakura.

"HEY SAKURA!! WAIT UP!" He shouted. She stopped running but still not facing him.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Nothing. It's been a long time. I missed you, you know." He said as he went nearer. He let her face him.

"M-m-missed me? Why?" She was now letting her cold side hidden and letting her shocked side come out.

"Because… this." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked. She also unconsciously touched her lips.

"Why did you do that?" Looking up at him. Still shocked.

"Sakura, are you really that dense? I did that because I-I-I Love Y-y-you" He blushed hard.

"Y-you do?"

"Darn it, Sakura! High school! I had a huge crush on you! I have no idea why! I tried being nice to you but you don't accept it! Everybody in school knows that I love you! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT? Don't you know that? Or you're just playing dumb with me! I hate you for being so… YOU! Now I know why people don't like you! It's because you drive them away, am I right? But your tricks won't work on me!" He was mad. Her cold eyes turned warm. He looked down ashamed of what he did. He had enough; she might not even return his feelings for her.

He just had to say it, hoping it's the right time. But it wasn't.

"I'm sorry." He said. She cupped his face. "You don't have to feel pity for me, I know you don't love me. I'll never disturb you again. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" Their eyes locked. He sighed. He held her hands and put it down. And turned back…

Letting go…

Of memories…

Hurtful memories…

Hoping…

It'll never return….

Fading memories…

Walking away…

"SYAORAN! STOP! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I never thought of it like that. I thought you were annoying and everything. I'm sorry." She was crying. She didn't expect it to be like this. Now she felt guilty, she doesn't know why…

He stopped walking. He faced her. She went closer. She pulled him down and whispered…

"I love you too."

**Sorry people…**

**I decided not to do my fic "Stacy's Mom". Maybe someday…**

**U Remind Me – Writer's Block but I'll try to update soon.**

**Cold Hard – Doing it…**

**New fic coming up… just you wait!**


End file.
